somethingwickedthiswaycomesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Call/Transcript
Previous - Next Reflection EXT. MASEN HOME – NIGHT In the quiet suburbs of Boca Raton, Florida, a light shines from a nearby window of the Masen home. INT. MASEN HOME – PHAEDRA’S ROOM – NIGHT PHAEDRA, sixteen years old, tosses a shirt onto her bed. She steps in front of a mirror, analyzing the off white, off-the-shoulder shirt and black mini-skirt that she wears. Pursing her lips, she walks over to her bed. Picking up a black leather belt with a silver buckle and fastening it around her waist, she slips on her black ballet flats with the silver buckle and stands in front of the mirror again. After a moment of scrutinizing, she smiles at her reflection, satisfied. KNOCK, KNOCK. HELEN, Phaedra’s thirty-something year old, dark-haired mother, enters the room without awaiting an answer. PHAEDRA You know, Mom, there’s this new concept called “wait for reply.” HELEN Yeah, I heard that somewhere. Probably a total croc though. But I just came to tell you that your father and I are leaving. Phaedra whips around quickly, her eyes wide, mouth slightly open. PHAEDRA Leaving? Where are you two going? HELEN Dinner and a movie, so I need you to watch your brother and sister tonight. PHAEDRA Mom, you know David’s party is tonight! HELEN Well, honey, you should have told use about it earlier. Your father and I made these plans three weeks ago. PHAEDRA (loudly) It’s David’s birthday, Mom. We’ve been planning this for months. I told you the date in October! HELEN Look, sweetie, your father and I don’t get out much. This is our night. I refuse to let you ruin this for me—us! You’re just gonna have to suck it up and deal with it. You can see David some other time. PHAEDRA God, you always do this! You always put your wants and needs before mine! Why can’t you— HELEN (raising her hand) You’re staying here tonight. Your father and I are going to dinner and you are going to stay in this house and watch the kids. Is that understood? (SILENCE. Phaedra stares at her, jaws clenched tightly) Is that understood? PHAEDRA (quietly) Yes, ma’am. Helen looks at her daughter for a moment before turning and walking out the door, closing it behind her. Angrily, Phaedra kicks off her shoes and unfastens her belt, throwing it on the bed. Frustrated, she plops into a nearby chair, arms folded over her chest. She eyes the phone sitting on her desk. She picks it up and dials the keys. INT. PIERCE HOTEL – DAVID'S ROOM – NIGHT DAVID, Phaedra’s charming 18-year-old boyfriend, walks over to the bedside table. He answers the phone in his Brooklyn accent. DAVID Hello? INT. MASEN HOME – PHAEDRA’S ROOM – NIGHT PHAEDRA Hey, it’s me... Intercut David and Phaedra DAVID (smiling) Hey, babe! Where are you? The party’s about to start. Phone to his ear, David sits on the bed in his hotel room. PHAEDRA (hesitantly) I can’t come to the party tonight. DAVID What? Why not? PHAEDRA Because—my mom is a selfish bitch and she and my dad chose to make tonight their date night. So I have to stay home and watch Sarah and Hayden. DAVID Then I’ll just cancel the party tonight and come over to your place. PHAEDRA No, I can’t let you do that! It’s your birthday. Enjoy it. David adjusts his position on the bed so that he is sitting on his leg. He leans his head on the bed’s head rest. DAVID No, it’ll be fun. I can help you watch the kids. (biting his lip) Then, later, we can put them to bed and... David trails off, the implication ringing clear in his statement. PHAEDRA That sounds so nice but I can’t let you do that. You spent over sixty-thousand dollars on this party— DAVID (pointing a finger) Hey, that was my parents’ money. PHAEDRA Still...there are a lot of people that’ll want to spend your birthday with you. DAVID But, I don’t care about those people. Half of them I’ve never talked to in my life. All I want is to spend my birthday with my beautiful girlfriend. Phaedra chuckles and smiles. PHAEDRA (hesitantly) Okay...but you have to leave before my parents get home. DAVID (smiling) Deal. I’ll see you in a little while. I love you. PHAEDRA I love you too. I’ll see you soon. Phaedra hangs up and places the phone on the cradle. HELEN (O.S.) Phae! We’re leaving! Remember what I said! PHAEDRA (to herself) Whatever...bitch. INT. MASEN HOME – LIVING ROOM – NIGHT Phaedra walks down the stairs, her baby sister, SARAH, in her arms. HAYDEN, her twelve year old brother, follows. Phaedra walks over to a nearby window to see her parents’ black 2011 Ford Fusion pull off. A smile crosses her face as she walks over and places Sarah in her highchair. Hayden walks past her to the game room. Phaedra picks up a stuffed wolf doll from the dining room table and hands it to Sarah, who grins and hugs it to herself. Phaedra walks into the living room and plops down on the couch, grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels. The camera slowly closes in on the back of Phaedra’s head as she’s flipping through the channels. A hand reaches out and taps Phaedra on the shoulder. Phaedra jumps and turns around. It’s David. PHAEDRA (placing a hand over her heart) God, David! You scared the shit out of me! How did you even get in here? DAVID (laughing hysterically) You left your bedroom window open. PHAEDRA You know, most people would just use a door. DAVID (teasingly) You know, I heard that somewhere. David leans in and places a soft kiss on Phaedra’s lips. She kisses him back softly. ENTER Hayden. HAYDEN Phae, I’m hungry. PHAEDRA (annoyed) You’re twelve years old. You can fix your own food. HAYDEN But I want spaghetti and Mom says I’m not allowed to use the stove. Phaedra SIGHS. DAVID (leaning in to whisper in Phaedra’s ear) C’mon. I’ll help you cook. David takes Phaedra’s hand and leads her to the kitchen. INT. MASEN HOME – KITCHEN – NIGHT Phaedra stretches to reach the box of noodles on the top shelf of the kitchen cabinet. She can’t quite reach it, no matter how much she stretches, so David reaches and pulls the box down for her. DAVID God, you’re so short. PHAEDRA (turning around to face him) Yeah, you remind me just about everyday. DAVID (wrapping an arm around Phaedra’s waist) I know. But I like that you’re short. It makes it even more romantic when I do this. But as he leans in to kiss her, the phone RINGS. Phaedra SIGHS before placing a quick peck on his lips and maneuvering out of David’s grip. She steps into the living room. INT. MASEN HOME – LIVING ROOM – CONTINUOUS ENTER Phaedra. She walks over to the phone and answers it. PHAEDRA Hello? ( The only rep ly is HEAVY BREATHING on the other end) Hello? MAN (huskily) I’m near. PHAEDRA (confused) What? Hello? Who is this? (the line DISCONNECTS) Hello? Phaedra hangs up and walks back to the kitchen. INT. MASEN HOME – KITCHEN – CONTINUOUS As Phaedra enters the kitchen, she sees that David has laid out all of the ingredients for dinner across the kitchen table and is boiling water for the noodles. He looks over his shoulder at her. DAVID (smirking) You were taking too long. (Phaedra laughs) Who was that on the phone? PHAEDRA (crossing her arms over her chest) I don’t know. I answered the phone and all I heard was heavy breathing and then a voice say “I’m near.” (quietly) What do you think that means? DAVID It’s probably just some prank caller trying to scare you. PHAEDRA (disbelievingly) Maybe you’re right. David walks over to her and wraps his arms around her. Category:Urban Legends Category:Urban Legends Transcript